


I Feel the Magic

by Cat_Moon



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Cat_Moon
Summary: Revelations when Starsky & Hutch go on vacation.





	I Feel the Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Old story, written in the 1990s sometime... Don't remember if it was ever in a zine.

Ken Hutchinson stared at the door to Crow Haven Corner, willing his partner to come through it. It had rained their entire day in Salem, even now a light drizzle continued to put a dreary damper on what was supposed to be an enjoyable vacation.

To make matters worse, even the fact that most of the tourist attractions had been closed didn't quench Starsky's annoying enthusiasm for the superstitious garbage the locals were only too glad to pump into visiting suckers.

Wetness trickled down Hutch's neck. He pulled the collar of his jacket up higher. He'd had enough of catering to his friend's whims, and was about to go in and drag him physically from the store, when the door opened.

Starsky emerged excitedly, almost mowing his partner down. "Guess what? I just met Laurie Cabot!"

Hutch ignored him, temper letting loose. "I can't believe you believe in all this crap!" he spat, gesturing to all the packages overloading his partner.

"What's is to you, anyway?!" Starsky shot back in a defensive tone. "Tomorrow we'll be in Boston -- visiting museums and doing all the stuff you want to do!" He strode ahead without another word.

XXX

While Hutch dressed for dinner that evening, Starsky sat on one of the beds, looking over his purchases. Hutch covertly watched him in the mirror as he handled the stones reverently, putting them in the pouches he'd bought for them.

Starsky had been silent ever since the witch shop, and Hutch began to think he'd been too hard on the man. If he had a unique ability to find pleasure even when things turned out less than desirable, that was to be praised, not ridiculed.

Hutch went over to the bed, wanting to make up for his earlier impatience and save the rest of the night from bad feelings.

"That one's pretty..." he pointed to one of the stones in Starsky's palm.

"It's a Carnelian," Starsky explained softly. "For health, vitalizing the physical and emotional bodies." He held it out. "I got it for you."

Hutch fingered the stone. "Thanks, partner." He looked at the bags, than back at Starsky. "Can I compromise? Keep it in my pocket?"

"Sure." Starsky fell silent.

"What's that one called?" Hutch prompted, pointing out a plain-looking black one.

"It's a loadstone. It's magnetized to draw things to you."

Hutch watched him add it to the others and put the bag around his neck. "Yeah? What do you want to attract?" _Wish it was me_ , a voice in his head whispered, hinting at the cause of his recent bad moods.

"Oh, health, wealth, all that good stuff."

"What about romance?" Spoken lightly, but Hutch knew he was pushing his luck.

"Well," Starsky began hesitantly, "there is this tall blond I wouldn't mind attracting..."

"Anyone I know?" Hutch asked, his jealous mind going over the possibilities at the station.

Starsky was silent for a time. When he spoke, his eyes remained down. "Maybe I should've gotten you a stone for brain power."

The rational part of Hutch's mind told him he couldn't have heard his partner right. "Huh?"

"Nothing," Starsky mumbled.

Throwing caution to the wind as a strange sense of freedom washed over him, Hutch sat down next to his friend. "You know, I owe you an apology for doubting. Those stones do work."

"They do?" It sounded suspiciously like hope in Starsky's voice.

"Well, my emotional and physical bodies are feeling...vitalized." Hutch moved closer.

"Think it's the stones?" Starsky asked with a slight tremor in his voice.

"Could be..." Hutch began, leaning in.

"Me?"

"You." Starsky's lips drew him like a loadstone.

"Guess you believe in magic now," Starsky said when they parted briefly for air.

"Yeah babe," Hutch agreed. "Ours. And you ain't seen nothing yet."

**the end**


End file.
